


Without the shadow of a doubt

by GavinsPlstcPrck



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids Have Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Comfort/Angst, Cunnilingus, Dysphoria, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Lubrication, Sex, Social Anxiety, True Love, True Love's Kiss, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GavinsPlstcPrck/pseuds/GavinsPlstcPrck
Summary: Nines is scared...Scared of himself.Scared of his feelings.Scared of being not being a part of it all.Connor is the only person who's getting in touch with him.Who seems to love him.But Nines can't start this with him... He's too anxious, Connor could reject him, if he finds out...Can he start to trust him somehow? Can Connor give him the so much needed security, he's longing for?And what happens, if they're getting started? Can Nines overcome his fear at some point?
Relationships: Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Without the shadow of a doubt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Semains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semains/gifts).



> It's been just an idea, because Nines always seemed so untouchable to me... That he's so scared in his inner self, that he can't cope with it... My interest on Nines is getting higher these times... So I tried it with that oneshot. Three days later, that thing is finished. And I'm not really sure if it's good or bad.
> 
> In a way, it's been influenced by dear Semains on Ao3 here... So I wanna gift this oneshot to them. ;)
> 
> Have fun! I just hope I didn't lose myself too much in those deep emotional chaos...

Connor made an effort. He's made an effort for weeks to get to know Nines better. Nines, who had been with DPD for a good six months, did an excellent job. However, he also received more and more complaints that he wouldn't fit in at all. His reserved attitude became more and more noticeable.

The only one who was able to get even a little bit close to him was Connor. Even towards him, Nines often behaved so dismissive that Connor had to analyze whether he had done something wrong. But that was apparently just Nines' nature.

He had become a deviant about two months ago. After an experience in which he had to decide whether to save himself or Gavin Reed. On one mission, they had been caught in a crossfire and Gavin had been wounded. Nines had been unable to get him out of harm's way. So Connor finally stepped in.

After that Connor started to get more involved with Nines. Partly because Fowler had asked him to. After all, they were both androids. Connor had made it clear to him that this didn't necessarily mean that Nines would let him get close to him. But Connor was determined to change something about the situation. Because he also noticed that Nines was not doing well at all.

Gavin had not missed any opportunity to mock Nines for his failures since then. He was just being an asshole. In his desperation, Nines had even started following orders from Gavin. Getting him a coffee just to remedy the situation for example. But Gavin hadn't taken the chance just once to humiliate Nines and either let him stand there ice-cold or even spill the coffee. Nines' white jacket was almost regularly soiled with it.

"Can't you even get it right just to bring me a fucking cup of coffee, Tin-Can?" Gavin moved towards Nines, who was actually just standing in the break room holding a cup of coffee. By the time Connor entered the room, Gavin had approached Nines at a distance of three feet.  
"Didn't your mother teach you how to behave towards colleagues?" He paused for a moment to observe Nines' reaction. Connor could see that Nines was avoiding Gavin's gaze. The panic in his eyes was extremely visible to Connor.  
"Oh, yeah... I forgot... You don't even have any...", Gavin continued his torture, but Connor clearly had enough now.

"That's enough, Gavin." He'd been so sure that he'd been left unobserved. But now that he heard Connor's voice behind him, Gavin turned towards him. His gaze seemed caught, but he immediately narrowed his brows.  
"Well, well... Two tin cans in one spot. If any more of you guys come, we'll soon be able to install a vending machine and draw a number if we need one of you." He was laughing at his own joke, which wasn't funny at all.

Connor moved slowly towards Gavin.  
"I said, that's enough!" Connor's voice was calm but firm. Gavin mustn't get the impression for one second that he didn't mean it. And Gavin could sense that his manner was not going to get him anywhere with Connor today. He walked slowly towards Connor, but he didn't move an inch to give Gavin space.  
"Getting a little tough, huh?" Gavin muttered to intimidate him, but Connor looked down at him from above.  
"You want to protect your little pussy... How pathetic..."  
"Well, I'll show you something pathetic... Gavin..." Connor tried not to put an ounce of anger in his voice and locked eyes with Gavin.

But his efforts already seemed to pay off, because even though it was almost unremarkable, Gavin was avoiding his look. Connor had crossed his arms when Gavin had approached him. Gavin was just about to start another nasty move when Connor made a leap forward and stepped on his foot a little louder. Gavin flinched so much at that moment that his back hit the break room bar table and knocked it over. He himself stumbled and hit the floor.

Connor walked up to Gavin and knelt down to him so that he was at his eye-level.  
"You'll leave him alone. Get your coffee yourself from now on." Connor's voice was still very determined, but calm.  
"Got it?", he asked Gavin, who threw a mischievous look in the direction of Nines, whereupon Connor got louder.  
"Got it?!?", he said, and Gavin flinched. He looked at him furiously and Connor just raised an eyebrow.

The tension between the two was almost unbearable but Connor would not stop now.

"Okay, okay, okay... I'll leave him alone." Connor stood up and straightened his tie before looking in Nines' direction. The latter looked at him with his ice-blue eyes but Connor noticed that the whole situation hurt him more than he had first suspected. Without saying a word, Nines left the break room, leaving Connor behind.

***

Connor was the only one who cared about him here. To everyone else, he meant nothing but trouble. And Nines himself didn't even know exactly how to deal with some of his emotions. He developed so many of them lately and slowly he reached a point where it simply became too much for him. Nines had watched Connor attentively as he scolded Gavin. Even if they all assumed he was a machine, Nines had a side that no one knew about him.

What on earth was Cyberlife thinking when they decided not to implement the typical adaptation program, but to give Nines female attributes instead? Of course, many women were considered extremely adaptable. Simply because women enjoyed talking to others. With Nines, on the other hand, this programming had been misdirected in such a bad way that he could no longer cope at all.

Nines was just completely overwhelmed...

Connor found him in the interrogation room, where Nines was sitting on the floor in a fetal position. He closed the door behind him and went over to Nines to kneel in front of him.  
"Hey..." Connor's voice was soft when he addressed Nines. Of course, he could have exchanged thoughts with him. But he did not dare to enter his mind out of fear that he could hurt him with it.

Nines did not dare to look at Connor.  
"It's all right. Nobody's gonna hurt you anymore." No one had ever considered that Nines could possibly be the one who got hurt and even feel pain by the way everybody treated him. Even if they weren't inflicted on him physically. Psychologically, Nines had already endured more in his short time with the DPD, thanks to his inability to adapt, as Connor had throughout his whole career. Connor looked at him with his head slightly tilted and avoided touching Nines.

"If you need any help, just come and see me, okay?" Now Nines was looking up at him from below. His ice-blue eyes looked so innocent, yet so deep, that Connor was afraid to lose himself in them. His innocence seemed almost childlike. At that moment Connor fell head over heels in love with Nines. Something emerged in him that he had never even experienced before. He wanted to protect Nines at all costs.

Meanwhile, a storm was raging in Nines. Never before had he confided in anyone. His feelings went right through him. His system was on the verge of overheating. One message after another flooded his HUD... They overlapped, and for a brief moment, his optical unit failed. His breathing went fast, his system tried in vain to cool down. As Connor carefully reached out his hand to him, he grabbed for it, as if by reflex.

Connor was surprised, although he didn't want to touch Nines. He was even more surprised when Nines' hand suddenly turned white. Connor responded and deactivated the synthetic skin on his hand. He sensed how Nines hesitantly tickled at his inner barrier. He had no courage to go further and interface with him and Connor was too terrified himself to take the chance now.

His voice sounded silky as he tried to show Nines his trust in him.  
"Please don't be afraid of me..." Connor noticed it tickling at his palm again, the sensors hit hard and Nines' interface gently passed Connor's. In a very special way, Nines made Connor nervous.

All the while Nines was looking Connor straight in the eyes. He didn't blink once and his temperature slowly dropped into an acceptable range. His breath became calmer, finally, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. As if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Thank you..." It sounded like a whisper and only now did Connor realize that he had never heard Nines' voice before. It sounded a lot like his own. But it was filled with anxiety and insecurity. Connor heard a slight tremble in it.  
"Anytime," Connor muttered confidently and Nines looked at him again.  
"You can trust me," he said. "Okay?" Nines nodded.

***

This brief moment had helped Nines to gain confidence in someone. Connor was the first person Nines spoke to. At first, the conversations seemed awkward, clumsy. But over time, Nines got a sense of how he could express himself to Connor. Nines noticed that everything he shared with Connor had a positive effect on his work. After their shift, they spent more time together.

It had taken a full four weeks for Nines to allow a real hug. A whole six weeks passed until Connor couldn't stand it anymore and kissed him on the cheek. Nines was confused by his behavior at first. But he did not question it. He tried to find a name for it all. In his thoughts, he encountered limits that sometimes made him hit his fist on the table during his reflections. Because he could not think of a suitable term for it. Sometimes he simply could not put his feelings into words.

But most of the time, when he was with Connor, he did not have to say a single syllable. Connor understood him almost blindly.

***

It was that one moment that confronted Nines again with what he was afraid of.

"I'm in love with you, Nines. I can't describe it very well myself." At that moment, Nines registered an invisible barrier in his system. A resistance he didn't dare to overcome.  
"It is so new to me... But what I feel can't be anything else." Nines became silent when Connor confessed this to him.

"I can't think of anything else. Every time we are together. Whenever you're near me." It took Nines a while to summon up the courage to speak because he didn't know exactly how to put into words what was going through his mind.  
"Don't you feel it, too?" Connor asked him. Nines avoided his gaze at first before he dared to look into his hazel eyes.  
Nines had noticed more often lately that his Thirium Pump worked faster if he just saw Connor. If he came up to him and smiled at him. Too many times lately he had received the error message in his HUD that traces of Thirium were rising in his cheeks. His system heated up. Not because he was afraid, though, but because a feeling of well-being was spreading in him for the first time. This intimacy he had with Connor, which had been completely unknown to him until then.

And then it came to his mind again that all this could never work at all. That he panicked to think about even getting closer to Connor. Maybe even be intimate with him. Not with what Cyberlife had given him for such things.

"Connor, I can't..." His expression had become distant, and yet Connor felt a desire in his gaze that lied about what he was saying. Nines avoided his glance.  
"l... I can't do this..." Nines had stood up and walked away from Connor. He remained standing there as if rooted to the ground because he feared that if he touched Nines now, he would be rejected by him.

***

Connor had left Nines alone. Even when it was hard for him. But Nines seemed to need time and Connor accepted that. Whenever he was near him, he would look at him. But he didn't push to talk to him.

Nines looked at him uncertainly when he met Connor. He was so ashamed. For dumping him like that. That he couldn't give him what Connor wanted from him. At the same time, he wanted to be close to him so badly. He was suffering because they weren't speaking to each other. Connor had fulfilled his life. Now it just seemed empty. But he couldn't pull himself together and just give it a try.

Eventually, the tension became too much. Connor and Nines stood next to each other. Actually, Nines should have paid attention to what Fowler said to them. He had called them into his office because they were supposed to do a stakeout together. At some point, Connor felt Nines' touch on his hand. He didn't grasp it, only his little finger touched Connor's skin, and that completely distracted him.

A short time later they had left the DPD and took a taxi to the scene of the incident. On the way, Connor did not dare to look at Nines at first. He looked out of the window and seemed lost in thought.

But then Connor couldn't stand it anymore and glanced at Nines.  
"Is there something you want to tell me?" At first, Nines did not respond to his question. Until Connor gathered all his courage and touched Nines' hand with his little finger, which lay on his thigh. At that moment Nines looked at him and Connor waited for an answer.  
"What was the meaning of this?" he asked and Nines lowered his eyes.  
"l..." Inside, he realized that everything that was happening to him at that moment was unpleasant for him. At the same time, he wished with all his heart that it would just burst out of him.

"I don't think I can go on without you..." It was almost a whisper from Nines, but Connor understood every syllable, every word... He felt the tension between them increase and when Nines lifted his gaze and looked him straight in the eyes, Connor knew he didn't have to say anything more.

Connor offered his hand to Nines by stretching it out and releasing the simulation of his skin. Nines took only a quick glance at it before he hesitantly put his hand into Connor's. For a fraction of a second, he felt he had to flinch, but he did not give in to this temptation.  
In the next moment, Connor saw Nines breaking the gaze with him. The pressure in his hand became bigger and Nines hid his face in his palm because he tried to avoid being overwhelmed by his feelings.

"I..." he began. But then Connor did something he'd been fighting from the very beginning. He pulled Nines into his arms and Nines suppressed the desire to just push him away. The longer he resisted this temptation, the less it diminished. At the same time, he was seized by a pleasant feeling for which he was unable to find a term. Others would probably have called it comfort and security.

Nines experienced a sense of belonging for the first time in his short life.

When he raised his eyes, he met Connor's brown eyes. How gently he gazed at him and how he slowly came closer to him. Their lips were only a few inches apart when Nines closed his eyes.  
"Please don't hurt me." Nines' voice was pleading, and Connor stopped, frowning.  
"Never..." he whispered.

Connor's kiss was gentle, careful, not demanding at all. Nines felt his Thirium Pump missing a beat and tried to hide the error message from his HUD. To him, Connor's kiss almost resembled a pain so sweet, yet so irresistible, that he would have loved to harm himself with. So Nines finally returned the kiss.

One thing Connor could not deny: Nines' vulnerability only increased his need to protect him even more. He noticed that Nines tried to connect with him through his hand. The interface was more intense, but at the same time so fragile that Connor didn't even dare to approach Nines. While still kissing him tenderly, he let Nines determine how far their connection went. Nines' attempts to make a deeper connection were timid, erratic, and marked by uncertainty. The pressure in Connor's hand became stronger.

But before the situation could escalate, Connor parted from Nines' lips and looked at him. Almost enchanted, he glanced back at him, how he responded his gaze with his ice-blue eyes, and for the first time since he had met him, Connor recognized something like curiosity in them, only completed by a slightly raised corner of his mouth.

Connor could not help but smile.

Bliss was spreading in Nines. Even though he had no idea what to call the sensation of an inner contentment that was far more pleasant than the constant fear.

***

In the coming weeks, Nines learned more and more from Connor. The physical endearment he gave him, became more and more pleasant. Nines even adapted some of Connor's behavior. So it happened that he winked at him completely unprepared. Connor was so amused that Nines sometimes really provoked these moments. He liked it when Connor expressed joy. Because through him, he learned to know this feeling better and better.

The same applied to Connor's kisses. The more he occupied himself with Nines, the sooner the initiative came from him. Connor gave him all the time he needed. If he took a step back in his development, Connor had no problem with it. He wanted Nines to be happy.

Eventually, the time had come for Nines to move in with Connor. It was a bit tight in Connor's apartment, but it was enough for both of them. It also allowed Nines to make this environment a safe haven. A place where he had nothing to fear.

***

One thing Connor was worried about during his relationship with Nines, though, was the sexual aspect... Between them, it hadn't even come close to happening and they had been together for half a year now. He did not dare to even bring up the subject. He knew that Nines had certain problems with it because whenever it started to go in this direction while cuddling, Nines showed a noticeable resistance. If they were laying in bed, Nines usually only went into a state of stasis when there was a pillow between him and Connor. So he kept him at a distance.

He had gained so much self-confidence in the short time with Connor. But he still seemed to be ashamed of something. Connor hadn't pushed to find out exactly what his problem was.

That Nines was often more feminine when it came to feelings, he had meanwhile understood. His analysis program had struck far too often when things went too fast for Nines again.

In Nines himself there was more and more often a process that he did not quite know how to deal with. When Connor came close to him, he noticed that his body ached under Connor's hands. Even if he just grabbed him by the shoulder, touched him by the hip, or stroked his back. Nines' body was longing to give in to that desire. Again and again, he found himself imagining what it would be like if Connor touched him on his skin. The direct contact, in turn, frightened him. Just the thought of it made his Thirium pump beat faster.

Nines' mind, however, resisted. Though he could not quite explain why. This confusion caused enough uncertainty in him again anyway, which he had to cope with.

***

It had become one of their rituals. Lying in bed at night just looking at each other. Connor had started it at one point. He thought it would encourage Nines to just look at him. They both seemed to be perfect - but unlike Connor, Nines was not that confident about it. Sometimes Connor used his thumb to follow the contours of Nines' face. He told him how beautiful he was. How perfect. To Nines, too many times it sounded like a lie. But the more Connor went through this ritual with him, the more he got used to it.

One evening, Nines looked into Connor's brown eyes while his hand was connected to one of Connor's. The interface became more intense, more and more often Nines dared to move forward. He felt his Thirium pump pounding faster. For the first time, he felt the need to tell Connor about it and put the hand he was connected to on his chest. Connor sensed the steady beat under the sensor in his palm and how it accelerated as he looked deeper into his eyes.

Connor leaned over to him, took him in his arms, and kissed him gently on the mouth, whereupon he felt a stumble under the palm of his hand. He looked at Nines and smiled. In his head, he suddenly heard Nines' voice.  
"Touch me, Connor..." He was uncertain for a moment and raised his eyebrows slightly. But Nines withstood his gaze.  
"Please..." it came from Nines and Connor pulled him into another deep kiss.

"Help me," Connor returned. Because if Nines showed him where to touch him, Connor couldn't do anything wrong at the same time. Nines hesitated, but then he put his hand on Connor's and led it to the lower edge of his shirt to push it tenderly underneath.

The touch of Connor's fingers on his skin acted like a jolt on Nines and Connor noticed that his partner's breath was speeding up. He parted from his lips and just looked at him. His hand moved higher, running across his muscles and belly. Nines closed his eyes and enjoyed Connor's touch. By the time he bit his lower lip, Connor realized it was turning him on.

Connor was uncertain when he shared his thoughts with Nines.  
"I want to kiss you there..." he told him, whereupon Nines opened his eyes a little bit. It took a moment, but Nines reacted only by closing his eyes again, which Connor interpreted as approval.

When Connor parted from him, a reddish veil spread out in front of Nines' field of vision. His LED, which had emitted a pleasant yellow all the time, flashed red when Connor bent over him and pushed his shirt up with his hand.

He would notice that something was wrong with him.  
He would look at him and call him a liar.  
He would reject him...  
He would leave him alone...  
He would...  
He would...  
He would...

But nothing happened. The first touch of Connor's lips seemed like a release for Nines and he couldn't help but bite his finger and squeeze his eyes together. Connor's lips were so soft on his skin, his fingers so timid... He was so good to him...

It only got worse when Connor used his tongue. It disappeared into Nine's bellybutton, tracing the outlines of his abs and sliding upwards. By now, Nines' shirt had been pushed by Connor up to under his arms. It was the first time Connor saw him like that. And Nines was perfect.

"You're wonderful..." Connor murmured and watched Nines getting blueish on his cheeks. He still didn't look at him. So Connor kissed his way back up, across his belly, around his pump regulator, and towards his chest. Then he bent over Nines and looked down at him. He fixed him with his eyes and Nines, who now looked towards him, noticed Connor's hand sliding sideways into his shorts.

All of a sudden Nines grabbed Connor's hand and held it tight.  
"Don't..." he almost begged him. His eyes reflected the fear Connor knew so well from him by now. Connor didn't dare to ask him anything because it might have been the wrong question to which Nines couldn't give him an answer.  
"I... am not normal...", he murmured, but Connor watched him with a cautious look.  
"They, uh... they made a mistake." Connor didn't quite understand and tilted his head slightly.

"See for yourself." It took Nines an incredible effort to pull his shorts down a little and show Connor that his anatomy was a little different from what Connor may have expected. But Connor just leaned back and a cold shiver ran down his spine. He understood what Nines had meant. He saw that his genitals did not resemble what he was radiating outwardly. At the same time, Connor was filled with an incredible amount of sadness. Because, yes, it wasn't quite what he expected. But it was something that didn't matter to Connor at all - but which caused so many problems for Nines and why he was afraid to trust him completely.

At first, Connor didn't quite know what to say. He was far too overwhelmed by the situation.  
"I can't give you what you...", Nines started but was interrupted by Connor in the next moment because he gave him a passionate kiss on the mouth and the words got stuck in his throat.

"I love you Nines! You can't even imagine how much...", it came from Connor as he separated from his partner and Nines looked at him in disbelief.  
"It doesn't matter." Connor's voice seemed so serene to Nines that for the first time he did something he had only ever done with other individuals before: he used his analysis to find out if Connor was lying. But neither his stress level nor any other evidence indicated that he did. Connor told him the truth with complete honesty.

"I've wanted to tell you this for so long, Nines. And every time I do, I scare you back to the point where you get even more scared. I love you with everything that I have and nothing in this world can change my mind."

It was Nines who now stretched up to kiss Connor and pull him closer. Connor put his hand on Nines' cheek and felt him put his on it. It was the moment when Nines interfaced with him and literally burst a barrier through which Nines hadn't dared to overcome before. It not only cost him the courage to take this step. It cost him everything, because, with it, Nines gave up his cover completely.

Connor started to kiss him again and noted that Nines took his hand and led it down his side. A little hesitant he released it above his shorts and Connor detached himself from his lips. He looked at Nines questioningly and in his eyes, he could see that he was serious. Connor watched him closely as he slid his fingertips over Nines' waistband and into his shorts a moment later. He groped his way forward inch by inch and as he slid over his groin, Nines just closed his eyes. Connor kissed him on his neck and realized that Nines' skin simulation was dissolving in these areas. Only slowly did Connor dare to move his fingers deeper.

Gently he stroked over Nines' private parts, not touching any of them at first, but being completely busy to assure Nines that he was being handled with care. His fingertips glided over his arch, his skin which was so soft to the touch.

For Nines all this was so new. He had never even dared to touch himself in this area. Every little touch was so unknown to him. Maybe that was exactly why he didn't stop Connor. Because he didn't know what his tactile contact would lead to. Of course, he was still afraid. But his affiliation with Connor had triggered something in him with his confession, something that worked on him like a key in a lock. There was only one key for Nines'...

Connor watched him the whole time to react immediately when he detected that Nines was not feeling comfortable. But at some point, he slipped out of Nines' pants and sat up. He pulled his T-shirt over his head and then stood on all fours over Nines to look him in the eyes.  
"I'll only go as far as you allow me to." he murmured to him and Nines knew he could trust him in this. For the first time in his life, he was not afraid of being made to do something he did not agree to. Connor leaned down to him and kissed him on the mouth. Just the fact that Nines now put his hand on Connor's upper body proved to him that he wanted to be close. That he was still there showed him that he - Nines - wasn't repulsive.

Now Connor slowly let go of Nines' lips and his kisses made their way over his torso. Further down he went, circled his pump regulator with his tongue, and let its tip slide in the direction of Nines' navel. Meanwhile, his hands reached for Nines' shorts. He hesitated with them, pulling them down only slowly. But even if Nines’ felt the need to resist, he allowed it to happen.

Nines became dizzy. His insecurity culminated in an error message triggered by his aortal artery - the main line that ran along his neck and pumped through the Thirium into his central unit. But he ignored it and emitted only a faint sigh.

Connor tried to do everything as slowly as possible. Again and again, he threw a glance up to keep an eye on Nines. With his lips, he slipped down a little further, while he pulled Nines' shorts further and further down. It slid over his bottom, onwards down his thighs.

Only when Connor had completely freed him from it, he leaned over him again to kiss Nines on his lips. He looked down at him, stroking his hand over Nines' cheek and temple. His LED had turned yellow again.

Without another word, he kissed his way down again and tried to push Nines' right leg a little aside with his hand. His touch was gentle, without any particular pressure. Nines gave way and so Connor had the chance to get between his thighs. He was still kneeling between his legs, kissing his groin, but slowly but surely Connor laid down on his belly and supported himself with his elbows on the bed. He placed Nines' slightly bent legs on his shoulders.

His kisses were tentative. Only gently did he kiss Nines' inner thigh and his groin. It was like a game where he first almost avoided going straight to the point. His hand slid across Nines' belly. He allowed him to reach out for it, which Nines perceived. The soft pressure on his palm showed him that Nines liked what he was doing.

With equal caution, Connor finally put a kiss between his thighs. For Nines, the feeling was so sudden, so tender... He closed his eyes and waited to see what Connor would do to him. He continued his kisses, explored his folds with his lips, and finally slipped the tip of his tongue through his slit. He sensed the radiant heat coming from Nines.

He wouldn't say a word about it, but Cyberlife had perfected Nines itself at this point. The soft surface of his femininity almost invited to touch. On his tongue, he sensed a texture that he had never felt anywhere else before. The taste caused a real explosion on Connor's receptors and so he closed his eyes and slowly let his tongue sink in between Nines' lips. Under his hand, he noticed that Nines was breathing faster.

Only slowly Connor explored the area with his tongue, placing a kiss here and there on Nines' skin. As a result of his efforts, he could feel Nines getting moistly. It was only a little at first, but a certain self-lubrication had apparently also been thought of when he had been created.

Nines noticed how his Thirium pump was beating faster. For him, Connor's touch felt like a pleasant caress. Although Connor was busy between his thighs, the feelings triggered by it flooded through Nines' whole body. Even in his fingertips, he felt the tingling sensation that was caused by Connor's tongue. At some point, Nines noticed that Connor's tongue continued to slide upwards and he hit a point there that created a special kind of excitement for him. His hip lifted itself up to Connor and he unconsciously emitted a soft moan, which came directly from his central unit. This sweet sensation sent waves through his chassis that he had never felt before.

Nines' reactions encouraged Connor to stimulate him further. Gently he put his lips around the small nub of Nines' femininity, which he now gently caressed with the tip of his tongue. He felt Nines' grip on his hand tighten and saw that he put the other arm on his forehead. His eyes were constantly closed. Only now and then a soft sigh or groan escaped his lips.

In the meantime, he let go of Nines with his lips to let his tongue wander again. His taste slowly caused a mess in Connor's central unit, the effects of which he felt between his own thighs.

While he had noticed a slight resistance between Nines' legs in the beginning, it decreased more and more, so Connor gained more space for his movements. But he enjoyed, on the one hand, leaning his head against Nines' leg and looking up in his efforts. Seeing Nines squirming under his touch as Connor encircled him with his lips, gently sucking and tugging at his soft skin.

If Nines desired, Connor would bring him to his climax on this path. Of course, he was thrilled, too. Only Nines' presence, his skin under his fingers, and his irregular breathing drove Connor wild. But his efforts were entirely devoted to Nines - and to point out to him that he only went as far as Nines wanted him to.

For the first time, the desire to receive more than just kisses from Connor appeared in Nines. He longed for Connor's vicinity, even more than he gave him at that very moment. The way he touched him, caressed him, treated him... A certain pressure was slowly building up in his stomach, making him feel uneasy. But not in a negative way. For Nines, all this was like looking for a missing piece of the puzzle. This ambition that was building in him to reach his goal... and to find, in the end, a true redemption when he finally found it.

Connor became brave and slipped with one hand over Nines' inner thigh, before he devoted his tongue to Nines' clit, and at the same time let his middle finger glide smoothly over his entrance. When no defensive posture came from Nines, he slowly dipped his fingertip into him. He could feel Nines twitching beneath him and hear him sighing. Even Nines' inside was incredibly soft, the surface structure, however, made Connor pant in surprise, because just stroking his finger over it caused a wave of delight... He didn't even want to think about what it would feel like to have sex with Nines...

Nines couldn't take it anymore.

"Connor," Nines sighed and his partner looked up as he paused in his movement. Nines still held on to Connor's other hand and pulled him up to himself. Connor let go of him and followed his command until he was on top of him. In his eyes, Connor could see that Nines' consciousness was at a level he had never allowed before. Nines pulled him towards him and kissed him on his lips.

Having his own taste on his tongue added to the pressure that Nines now found almost unbearable. When he separated from Connor, he looked at him nervously. His hand slipped to Connor's pants, but he didn't dare to go one step further.  
"I..." Connor could hear Nines' voice in his head very well and also the uncertainty that came with it. Connor gave him a warm look.  
"We don't have to do this...", Connor replied, whereupon Nines avoided his look.

Connor took Nines' hand off his hip and tried to connect with him. He wanted to maintain the security he had been giving Nines all along and Nines responded.  
"I want you so badly..." Nines' voice echoed in Connor's mind.  
"You don't have to be afraid..."  
"I know..." Just for the look Nines now gave him, Connor loved him more than anything. Nines was trapped in his emotions, which were all so strange to him. Overwhelming and unpredictable. But it was this very thing that made him finally allow his desire for Connor to be fulfilled.

"Please..." Nines asked his partner.  
"Are you sure?" Connor's reassurance evoked a slight nod from Nines.  
"I trust you." It was the highest thing Nines had said to Connor so far and thanks to how he said it, Connor knew that Nines was serious.

Once again he gave Nines a deep kiss, which he returned longingly.

More minutes passed in which Connor simply kissed his partner and he slowly but surely got rid of his pants. He gave Nines a hand when he wanted to take off his shirt and stroked his skin over and over again, sliding along his sides and helping Nines to find a comfortable position.

When Connor finally laid down on him, Nines looked at him shakily, Connor kept constant eye contact with him. With one hand he helped himself but quickly noticed a slight resistance from Nines and he saw him narrowing his eyebrows, while closing his eyes shut. Connor could only vaguely imagine what was going on in Nines, but he paused.

"Look at me... Nines..." For a moment, Nines had lost eye contact with Connor. But his attention was drawn once more after Connor had spoken gently to him. Just the sound of his name in his head helped him to focus on his partner.  
"Look at me," Connor said again. Tenderly, he stroked Nine's cheek, and the latter nestled his face into Connor's hand. Connor made such an effort with him. Connor felt something let go in Nines which allowed him to slowly dive deeper into him. Nines bit his lower lip and looked at Connor with a clouded gaze.

Thereupon Nines put his hands on the sides of Connor's head and pulled him tenderly towards him, kissing him repeatedly. Connor responded to Nines' desire and slipped even a little deeper when he felt that Nines slightly lifted one of his legs.

Connor sensed that Nines was not yet coping well with the new feeling and so he remained in this position for a few moments. Only when he was sure that he could move without making Nines uncomfortable, he started to give his hip some slight moves. Connor watched Nines... all the time.

"You're so beautiful, Nines..." Connor's voice trembled when he said this, which Nines acknowledged with a soft sigh.  
"I love you so much..." he breathed and was drawn into another kiss by Nines. His movements became more balanced, which was partly due to Nines' self-lubrication. Nines raised his head and buried it at the crook of Connor's neck, whereupon Connor wrapped his arms around his partner and pressed him closer to himself. Nines clung to him and Connor could hear him weeping on his shoulder. Connor put his lips to Nines' ear and gave him a soft kiss.

Nines was completely overwhelmed by his feelings inside. He had been so afraid to do exactly that with Connor and now it happened. He burst into tears... Not because he was in pain, not because Connor was treating him wrong or because he couldn't enjoy the situation...

Connor took him the way he was... Without a shadow of a doubt...

Nines put his arms around his partner and pulled him close. Meanwhile, Connor was trying to pull himself together and he was trying to give them both some more time... Then Nines looked at him again. Connor kissed him on the mouth and Nines let out a stifled moan.

The last couple of moments in which Connor was heading for his climax, he just looked at Nines. He wanted to keep that moment in his mind forever. As his movements became erratic, he felt Nines clawing into his sides. He sighed, had opened his lips slightly, and came in a pleasant shiver that caused a tremendous firework in his head and his view. His HUD was overwhelmed by messages, but he was able to hide them quite successfully. With a few last movements, he let his sensation slowly fade away. He flinched as Nines tightened around him and his breath stumbled.

Exhausted he sank down on Nines. Nines touched his hair and kissed him on his temple, where his LED circled restlessly in a red color. Connor was about to retreat, but Nines stopped him.  
"Stay..." he muttered and Connor looked at him. Nines enjoyed the feeling that Connor was still inside him, so much so that he didn't want to end it so quickly.  
"Please..." For Connor, this was proof enough that he had done nothing wrong. He placed a kiss on Nine's cheek and he reached out for him, nudged his nose with his own, and kissed him on his lips again.

"Never leave me again," Connor heard Nines' voice in his head.  
"Never...", Connor replied and pulled Nines into another, deep kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot marks the point, with which I've written more fanfics for Detroit: Become Human, than for Until Dawn... I'll keep on writing and I'm very happy to be part of this fandom!


End file.
